Through The Shock of it all
by btzfungrl09
Summary: AHHHHHHHHH! Sorry I don't know why I did that. This story is really short, I know. Sorry. Better summary inside
1. A month before

Through The Shock of it All  
  
~By Btzfungrl09~  
  
Summary: This is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter. All that they go through. And the troubles that followed them.  
  
A/N: This is MY story! If you try to change it, I will ignore it! If you say the people are OOC, then you're wrong! Because J.K Rowling did not describe them a lot, I can do what I want with them, and if you say she described Sirius, then I have altered him a bit. If you do not want to read a story where they are OOC, then don't read this! This is my plot and this is the way I see it! If you don't like it, then you don't like it. Get over it. I'm not changing it for you. Thank you! Please enjoy and review!  
  
P.S. I hope I don't sound mean, I just feel strongly that way  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1- A month before.  
  
Lilian Marie Evans woke up to classical music coming from her radio. She pushed the king-sized feather down comforter away from her face and sat up.  
  
Lily's room was like a princess'. It was perched in a circular tower above her house. There was a beautiful balcony that surrounded it and overlooked a lake and weeping willows.  
  
Her bed was king size, and it had a canopy (A/N: The kind that hand from the ceiling. They start as a circle and then form a cone, kinda). Her comforter was light lilac and feather down (A/N: Really poofy). The sheets were as soft as a baby's skin. Those were light lilac too.  
  
Lily's nightgown was a summer gown, and it too was lilac.  
  
Lily loved summer. She stepped out of her bed and walked onto the balcony. The wind blew her hair out of her face.  
  
Lily heard a soft meow come from the door.  
  
She turned and saw her black kitten with innocent green eyes like her own looking at her with a cocked head.  
  
"Come 'ere Isabelle!" Lily smiled as Isabelle bounded towards her.  
  
Lily picked up Bella and held her close as she walked down the spiral stairs leading away from the tower.  
  
* * *  
  
After breakfast, Lily went upstairs to get dressed, Bella following her.  
  
She picked out a pair of jean pants that she rolled up to the knees, a burgundy shirt with 'Abercrombie' written in yellow on her chest, and white platform tennis shoes. Her socks were pulled up to below her knees, and were striped white and yellow.  
  
She pulled her shiny red hair back in a headband, leaving two strands on each side of her face loose.  
  
When she was downstairs the doorbell rang. She answered it and saw they had mail.  
  
"Mom, Mom, a bill, Dad, Sam..." Sammi Evans was Lily's little sister. "...My report card, junk mail, Dad, Sam, a bill, Me!"  
  
Lily stopped on the last letter. All the other letters were scattered around her in a pile.  
  
Lily Evans #4 Privet Drive Surrey, London 63617  
  
Lily questioned the letter. It was tan, the writing was spidery, and there was a red crest labeled with the letter H on the back that sealed it.  
  
Lily leaned against the banister as she read it.  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...  
  
Lily's eyes widened as she read on. She was to contact Rubeus Hagrid, he would help her since her parents knew nothing about Hogwarts.  
  
"Mom, I'm a witch!" Lily ran into the living room and handed her mom the letter just as the doorbell rang.  
  
Lily ran to get it. Her mouth dropped open as a man almost as tall as one story held out his hand.  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid!" he smiled.  
  
Lily fainted.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you like it. This story was mostly an information chapter, but it's also part of the story. I'm not going to write all of the years, this is a month before Hogwarts starts. I hope to get to 7th year or 6th year soon, as that's where I plan the main plot will be. Luv ya! Pleez review!  
  
~ Scarlet Roses ~ 


	2. Rubeus Hagrid

Through the Shock of it All  
  
~By: Btzfungrl09~  
  
A/N: Sorry if these chapters aren't long. Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer. Sorry! Here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you know of. I own everything you don't know of. THIS WILL REMAIN THE SAME THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY!!!!  
  
Here you go!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2- Rubeus Hagrid  
  
After Lily had 'gained consciousness' Hagrid had told Mr. and Mrs. Evans everything. What she needed, what Hogwarts was like, everything.  
  
She looked once more at Hagrid. He was maybe part giant, rather strong, had a big bushy beard, and had a rather friendly face.  
  
Lily's mom was holding her hand and looked very excited.  
  
"Lilian, I'm so happy for you!" Her mom obviously was, for she only called Lily Lilian when she was excited.  
  
Hagrid grinned at Lily. Lily just called Bella to her.  
  
"What in the name of Dumbledore is that?!" Hagrid pulled out a crossbow.  
  
Lily screamed, ran to Bella, picked her up, and held her to her chest.  
  
"This, Mr. Hagrid sir, is my cat. A cat is a furry mammal. This cat, actually, is mine. Her name is Isabelle. And if you harm her, I will have to harm you!" Lily stood up clutching Isabelle and flew out of the room.  
  
"What did I do?" Hagrid asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, it's a long story..." Lily's mom trailed off.  
  
"I have time!" Hagrid said with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Well, it all started off when we just moved here. Lily came back from school really excited. She said she met two people. A girl who was her best friend and a guy she really liked. The girl's name was Nicole, the boy's name was Andrew. But then Andrew moved and Lily was very sad. Nicole and Lily became much closer.  
  
"Then it was Christmas. Nicole and her family were over at our house. We all knew about Lily's special gift from Nicole, except for Lily that is. Once she thought everything was opened, Nicole pulled out a box with a gold bow and red wrapping paper. Lily's mouth opened in surprise when she opened up the package and a black kitten with eyes that matched her own popped out.  
  
"Along with the kitten was a poem that Nicole wrote herself. Lily still has it today. But three months later, Nicole died in an accident. Lily has been so very close to Isabelle since."  
  
When Mrs. Evans finished, tears were in Hagrid's eyes. "I know exactly how she feels. My dad walked out and then my mum died." Hagrid paused to wipe his eyes.  
  
"May I go talk to Lily?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!" Mrs. Evans smiled. "I'll make some coffee while you're up there. Do you know the tower? That's her room. Go up the stairs, then take a left and go to the farthest door. Be careful going up her spiral stairs, they're a little old.  
  
Hagrid got up and walked out of the living room.  
  
Lily heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!" She sniffed.  
  
Hagrid walked in. Lily was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her eyes were red, she was petting Isabelle, and she held an old looking piece of paper.  
  
"Your mom told me the story. I'm really sorry. I wouldn't of her 'er if I knew, honest! So, uhh, do you hate me?" Hagrid took a deep breath.  
  
"No, I don't hate you," Lily smiled. Hagrid sat on her floor.  
  
Lily suddenly looked up at the door. The 11-year-old became unsure of something.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Mwuahahaha! A cliffie! Hehe. I hope you like this so far. I know the address was Harry's, but I couldn't make up anything, so I did that. I'll update soon. REVIEW!! Luv ya!  
  
~ Scarlet Roses ~ 


	3. The Neighbor

Through The Shock of it All  
  
~ By: Btzfungrl09~  
  
A/N: Sorry this chappie isn't long, I will hopefully make up for it in the next chapter. Here ye go!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: The Neighbor  
  
"Sirius Black. I just moved here. I'm going to Hogwarts too. 1st year. Your Mum and my Mum are talking down stairs," Sirius flopped onto Lily's couch.  
  
"'Ello Sirius!" Hagrid smiled warmly at the 'intruder'.  
  
"Hello! You see, I moved next door and my Mum says we should become friends, since she saw Hagrid here knock on your door," Sirius had jumped up and was exploring Lily's room.  
  
"What are you, a mamma's boy?" Lily said seriously.  
  
Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Lily just cracked up.  
  
"I guess I could be friends with you. As long as you go to Diagon Alley with me AND ride with me on the train. Got it?" Lily grinned.  
  
"Hmmmm, let me think. You...or...Franklin...?" Sirius pondered to himself.  
  
"Franklin?" Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, Franklin, my pet warthog. He's not visible though, when he took a tour in this factory he slipped into invisible stuff. Soo, anyway, hmm.........OK! I'll sit with you!" Sirius bounded over to Lily and hugged her.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU MORON!" Lily choked out.  
  
Hagrid cleared his throat. Sirius and Lily jumped up. They had forgotten Hagrid was there, both caught up in their own, silly little friendship.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you liked that chapter, I know it's super short, but hopefully I will make up for it in the next chappie. Oh, by the way, throughout the summer Sirius and Lily became best friends, I'm just not going to act that out. Pleez review! This is my first Lily/James fic, so pleez review!  
  
Thanx to clyana, my first reviewer! 


End file.
